Ai o kaifuku suru - Recuperaré el amor
by 8Rache8
Summary: Eriol y Ana por fin se dan cuenta del amor que sienten, este es el fin de mi fic
1. Atarashī on'nanoko - Las chicas nuevas

**Hola este es mi primer fic espero que sea de su agrado, dejen reviews con sus criticas, o consejos, disfruten la historia**

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana en Tomoeda Sakura, Tomoyo y Shyoran se dirigían al aeropuerto ya que su amigo Eriol les había informado que tendría que volver a Japón, todos estaban emocionados porque volverían a ver a su al aeropuerto y encontraron fácilmente a Eriol:

-Eriol!-dijo Sakura

-hola a todos-dijo Eriol

-que bueno que regresaste a Tomoeda- dijo Tomoyo

-es un placer volver a verte- dijo Shyoran

-lo mismo digo- dijo Eriol

-bueno por que no vamos a dar una vuelta y así nos cuentas la razón por la cual regresaste- dijo Tomoyo

-tienes razón, vamos-dijo Sakura

Los cuatro salieron del aeropuerto, antes de salir Eriol llevo sus maletas a su casa, luego salieron a comer helado, allí todos pidieron helados distintos, y luego de probar el helado Shyoran exclamo:

-y bien, cuéntanos Hiragizawa- dijo Shyoran

-si tienes razón, bueno la razón por la cual regrese es porque sentí una extraña presencia- dijo Eriol

-una extraña presencia, a que te refieres- dijo Sakura

-creo que esa energía es muy poderosa- dijo Eriol

-pero no hay nada de que preocuparnos- dijo Shyoran

-es cierto todavía no se si esa energía esta en nuestra contra- dijo Eriol

-bueno entonces olvidemos lo por ahora- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa, luego de eso se quedaron hablando un largo tiempo, pero ya se estaba haciendo de noche y todos se fueron a sus respectivas casa.

* * *

Sakura, Tomoyo, Shyoran y Eriol se dirigían a la escuela, cuando llegaron Eriol se dirigió a la dirección, 5 minutos después la clase había comenzado, el profesor presento a Eriol ante sus compañeros y se disponía a comenzar la clase pero el directo lo había llamado y salio luego de unos minutos entro:

-bueno chicos al parecer hoy tendremos a mas de un estudiante nuevo- después de decir esto hizo una seña para que alguien entrara

-buenos días- dijo la primera chica, al entrar al aula, era una chica alta y esbelta, ojos azules y cabello rubio hasta los hombros- me llamo Mitsuki Hogo- dijo la chica

-mi nombre es Ana Kanpeki- dijo la otra chica que la seguia, su pelo era negro y le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran marrones, era esbelta y alta.

-bueno Mitsuki sienta detrás de... Yamasaki-dijo el maestro

-si- dijo Mitsuki con una alegre sonrisa

-y tu Ana siéntate detrás de Eriol- dijo el maestro

-si- dijo Ana en su cara no se notaba ninguna expresión

Y haci continuaron las clase, en todas las clases las chicas nuevas demostraron saber mucho sobretodo Ana, cuando sonó la campana del receso Sakura y su amigos se dirigieron a un gran árbol que había en patio, allí comieron y conversaron sobre muchas cosas:

-y que les parecieron las chicas nuevas- dijo Sakura

-son muy inteligentes- dijo Eriol

-muy guapas- dijo Shyoran

- y muy extrañas- concluyo Tomoyo

-por que lo dices Tomoyo- pregunto Shyoran

-bueno es que Mitsuki es muy alegre pero Ana...-dijo Tomoyo

-...no muestra ninguna exprecion- continuo Eriol

- tienes razón- dijo Sakura

-pero hay algo que...-iva a decir Eriol pero alguien callo sobre el y no pudo terminar

-lo lamento- dijo una chica

-no importa Mitsuki- dijo Eriol

-estas bien Eriol-dijo Sakura

-Eriol, tu te sientas delante de Ana cierto- pregunto Mitsuki

-si- dijo Eriol ofreciéndole su mano para levantarse

-entonces tengo que pedirte algo- dijo Mitsuki aceptando su mano

-te encontré- se escucho una voz detrás de todos

-eres muy buena jugando- dijo Mitsuki sin voltear

-pero una pregunta- dijo Ana mirando a Eriol- que era lo que tenias que pedirle a Eriol-

-me escuchaste, no te preocupes no tiene nada que ver contigo- dijo Mitsuki

-esta bien pero ya hes hora de irnos- dijo Ana

-no todavía faltan dos clases- dijo Sakura

-quien eres- pregunto Ana

-soy Sakura Kinomoto-dijo Sakura

-Kinomoto?- pregunto Mitsuki

-entonces tu eres la maestra de...-Ana no pudo terminar de hablar porque Mitsuki habia tapado su boca para que no siguiera.

-olviden lo que dijo-dijo Mitsuki

-no importa- dijo Sakura, y luego sonó el timbre

-que clase nos toca ahora- pregunto Tomoyo

-creo que deportes- dijo Sakura

-genial- dijo Mitsuki

-te gustan los deportes- pregunto Shyoran

-no, pero es que por fin veré a Ana con su uniforme- dijo muy emocionada

- la quieres mucho cierto- dijo Tomoyo

-si mucho- dijo apretando los cachetes de Ana

-bueno vamos a entrar- dijo Sakura

-si- respondieron los demás

Llegaron tarde a clases pero al maestro no le importo y los dejo entrar, todos se cambiaron la ultima en salir fue Ana y al salir Mitsuki casi se desmaya a pesar de su corta edad se podían notar algunas curvas en su cuerpo, su busto resaltaba ya que era mas grande que el de sus compañeras, cuando Tomoyo y Sakura vieron a Ana se acercaron y comenzaron a platicar, hasta que llego el turno de Tomoyo y Mitsuki para correr, Mitsuki corrió sin dificultad pero Tomoyo casi se desmaya:

-buen trabajo- dijo el maestro

-gracias- dijo Mitsuki

-bueno las siguientes son Ana y Sakura- dijo el profesor, cuando estas estaban corriendo se podía ver que Sakura era rápida pero Ana lo era mucho mas haci que le gano.

-buen trabajo chicas- dijo el maestro

-gracias- dijo Sakura

-ambas son muy buenas- dijo Eriol

-a que te refieres- dijo Shyoran

-bueno es que Mitsuki y Ana han demostrado se buena en todo- dijo Eriol

-tienes razón- dijo Tomoyo aun recuperando el aliento

-si, Ana y Mitsuki son buenas en todo lo que hacen- dijo Sakura mirando hasta donde se encontraban aquellas chicas

-ahora que lo pienso- dijo Tomoyo

-que pasa Tomoyo- dijo Eriol

-bueno es que sus apellidos son extraños-dijo Tomoyo

-es cierto, no sabes que significa Sakura- pregunto Shyoran

-no realmente- dijo Sakura

-creo que tendré que investigarlo-dijo Eriol

-de que hablan- pregunto Mitsuki

-de nada- dijo Eriol-

-bueno ahora tenemos clase de arte- dijo Ana

-te gusta la pintura-dijo Sakura

-no lo se- dijo Ana

-claro que le gusta- dijo Mitsuki, pero aunque tenia una sonrisa en sus ojos se podia notar tristeza

-bueno nos vamos- dijo Shyoran

-si claro- dijo Mitsuki recuperando su animo

haci transcurrió la clase y como todos sospechaban las chicas nuevas también eran buenas pintando, luego de pintar tocaron la campana para salir de la escuela.

-les gustaría tomar algo- dijo Sakura

-si claro- dijo Mitsuki

-bueno entonces vamos al café nuevo-dijo Tomoyo

-Mitsuki-dijo Ana

-que pasa Ana- dijo Mitsuki

-tengo la sensación de que mi maestro esta cerca- dijo Ana

-maestro, a que te refieres Ana- pregunto Eriol

-no es nada- dijo Mitsuki- porque no vamos al café-

-esta bien vayámonos- dijo Sakura

Mientras caminaban hacia el café Sakura, Tomoyo y Shyoran hablaban, mientras que Eriol pensaba en lo que Ana había dicho anteriormente, Mitsuki se encontraba al lado de Eriol pero su pausando su paso para llegar hasta donde estaba Ana algo que Eriol no noto hasta que volteo hacia donde se encontraban las chicas y pudo escuchar como Mitsuki le susurraba a Ana "no vuelvas a mencionar a tu maestro".

Al llegar al café, todos fueron a una mesa que se encontraba cerca de la ventana, todos comieron y charlaron hasta que se hizo muy tarde y se marcharon Sakura, Tomoyo y Shyoran vivían cerca por lo que se fueron juntos mientras que Mitsuki, Ana y Eriol vivían también cerca se fueron juntos, en el camino todo fue silencioso hasta que Ana dijo:

-Mitsuki-dijo Ana

-olvídalo Ana-dijo Mitsuki sin voltear a verla

-pero mírame, Mitsuki-dijo Ana

-Ana que te pasa- dijo Mitsuki viendo como el uniforme que llevaba Ana cambiaba hasta convertirse en un vestido negro con lunares rojos, su cabello ahora estaba atado en una coleta, tenia medias de rallas negras y blancas que le llegaban a las rodillas y tenia unos zapatos negros con un lazo rojo atado en el frente.

-que es lo que pasa- dijo Eriol

-jajaja-se escucho

-Maestro- dijo Ana

-si dulzura soy yo- dijo un chico muy guapo, alto ojos azules, su cabello era de un tono rojizo.

-haci que has vuelto- dijo Mitsuki

-claro, regrese para buscar lo que me pertenece- dijo tomando gentilmente la mano de Ana para luego besarla

-suéltala- dijo Mitsuki

-no puedo permitir esto- dijo Eriol sacando su báculo

-que haces- dijo Mitsuki

-salvare a Ana- dijo Eriol, y luego pronuncio un hechizo inaudible para los demás que hizo que el chico se quemara con unas llamas que nunca se extinguirían

-estas bien- dijo Eriol dándole la mano a Ana para que se pusiera de pie

-maestro- dijo Ana

-como hiciste eso-dijo una aun sorprendida Mitsuki

- creo que sera mejor que no lo sepas- dijo alzando su báculo mientras que de este salia una luz que hizo que ambas chicas olvidaran lo que paso, o eso pensaba...

* * *

**Bueno espero que les guste, dejen reviews por favor si podre continuar, la verdad es que soy muy rápida escribiendo pero si les gusto la historia solo tienen que dejarme un review y subiré el siguiente capitulo...**

**nos vemos en otro capitulo nya :3**


	2. Kanashimi - Tristeza

**Hola este es el siguiente capitulo de mi fic muchas gracias a los que me dejaron reviews bueno disfruten...**

* * *

-Mitsuki, te encuentras bien- dijo Ana comiendo una manzana

-es que estoy preocupada- dijo Mitsuki haciendo lo mismo

-es por ese mago- se escucho una voz detrás de ambas chicas

-si, maestro-dijo Ana haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-es muy fuerte- dijo Mitsuki haciendo una reverencia

-tienes razón, es increíble que venciera a mi copia- dijo el chico sentándose en una de las sillas

-entonces crees que es muy pronto- dijo Mitsuki sentándose a un lado de este

-si, lo mejor sera esperar y ver que tan fuerte es- dijo el chico tomando una manzana y mordiéndola

-entonces lo mejor sera que Kanashimi nos ayude con esto- dijo una chica muy parecida a Sakura

-tienes razón, Ana porque no vas a hacerle una visita a la maestra de las cartas- dijo el chico levantándose

-no crees que sera peligroso- dijo Mitsuki abrazando a una pequeña niña

-ellas es muy fuerte, confía en mi- dijo el chico mientras buscaba algo en una gran caja

-espero que tengas razón- dijo Mitsuki mientras la soltaba

-créeme la tengo- dijo el chico mientras sostenía una hermosa cadena con un dije azul

-pero hay algo que me preocupa, ese mago porque intento borrarme la memoria- dijo Mitsuki mientras colocaba un dedo en su barbilla

-creo que el piensa que el lo mejor para Ana y Mitsuki- dijo la chica

-estamos listos- dijo el chico antes de mirar a la chica

* * *

-Eriol no crees que es muy tarde ya- dijo Sakura frotándose un ojo

-estoy seguro que no elimine a ese chico- dijo Eriol mientras utilizaba su magia

-entonces dices que un chico los ataco a ustedes y le borraste la memoria a ambas- dijo Shyoran mientras ayudaba a Sakura

-pero es emocionante por fin podre volver a grabar a Sakura en acción- dijo Tomoyo, mientras que los otros solo reían

-vaya, vaya- se escucho una voz detrás de los chicos

-quien eres- dijo Sakura levantándose rápidamente

-por que no vienes y lo averiguas- decía el chico de cabello rojizo

-el es el chico que nos ataco- dijo Eriol poniendo en pocision de defensa

-entonces esa es la persona a la que Ana llamo maestro- dijo Shyoran tomando su espada

-ya luche con ustedes así que no lo haré- dijo el chico

-y entonces que haces aquí- dijo Eriol molesto

-pero eso no significa que mi querida Kanashimi no acabe con ustedes- dijo el chico- Kanashimi acaba con ellos- dijo moviéndose a un lado y dejando ver a una chica con el pelo negro- azulado atado en una cola, sus ojos eran rojos, tenia puesto un vestido azul con unas zapatillas del mismo color, sus ojos mostraban tristeza y se notaba había estado llorando.

-si maestro- dijo abalanzándose sobre Eriol

Pasaron minutos y los chicos se encontraban agotados mientras que aquella chica no mostraba cansancio, Tomoyo había regresado junto con Yue y con Kerberos y antes de que la chica le dieran el golpe final a Sakura algo la detuvo:

-no lo hagas- dijo Kerberos

-por que haces esto- dijo Yue

-Kanashimi, aun no es tiempo para acabar con ella- dijo su maestro

-si maestro- dijo Kanashimi antes de irse con su maestro

-nos vemos luego- dijo el chico antes de desaparecer junto con la chica

-como ha pasado todo esto- dijo Yue ayudando a su ama a levantarse

-bueno lo que paso fue que...- Sakura les contó lo que había sucedió y luego se marcharon de aquel lugar

* * *

- Maestro ha regresado muy pronto- dijo Mitsuki

-Kanashimi, regresa a tu forma original- dijo el chico

- si maestro- dijo la chica convirtiéndose en una niña de 6 años

-cariño porque no vas a tomar una siesta- dijo Mitsuki, y la chiquilla obedeció

-como les fue- dijo la chica idéntica a Sakura

-muy bien, pero chicas por que no se van a dormir- dijo el chico

-pero, no queremos- decía Mitsuki

-tienen que hacerlo, sus hermanas ya están durmiendo- dijo el chico

-esta bien- dijo Mitsuki mientras se dirigía a su habitación y era seguida por Ana

-hay crecen tan rápido- dijo el chico

-las tratas a todas como a tus hijas- dijo la chica

-te equivocas- dijo el chico dirigiéndose a su habitación

* * *

Domingo en la tarde Sakura y sus amigos paseaban por Tomoeda y se encontraron con Mitsuki y con Ana ambas estaban en la biblioteca y ellos se acercaron para ver si ellas se encontraban bien:

-hola Mitsuki y tu también Ana- dijo Tomoyo

-hola- dijo Mitsuki mientras se acercaba

-que hacen- dijo Shyoran

-estábamos buscando un libro, pero es muy difícil de encontrar- dijo Ana

-como se llama el libro, tal vez pueda encontrarlo- dijo Eriol

-se llama Kanjō no masutā- dijo Mitsuki

-creo que lo tengo en mi casa, pero por que lo necesitas- dijo Eriol

-porque nuestro maestro lo necesita- respondió Mitsuki con una sonrisa

-maestro?, a que te refieres- dijo Shyoran

-creo que deberían leer el libro- dijo Mitsuki mientras se dirija hasta donde estaba Ana

-por que deberíamos leer el libro- dijo Sakura

-porque si lo leen sabrán como detenernos- dijeron Ana y Mitsuki al unisono y luego se marcharon

-a que se refería- dijo Sakura

-porque no vamos a mi casa a leer el libro- dijo Eriol

-tienes razón- dijeron los demás mientras se marchaban junto con Eriol

* * *

-Maestro- dijo Ana

-si que te sucede- dijo el chico

-quisiera preguntarle algo- dijo Ana mientras entraba a la habitación

-que te gustaría saber- dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos

-porque no soy como mis hermanas- dijo Ana mirando a los ojos a su maestro

-es porque tu eres especial- dijo besando la mejilla de Ana

-que es eso- dijo Ana señalando una pequeña caja que estaba sobre la mesa

-es un regalo- dijo el chico mientras tomaba la caja y la ocultaba en un cajón

-Ana, estas aquí?- preguntaba Mitsuki

-Mitsuki, estoy aquí- dijo Ana dirigiéndose a la puerta

-que bueno, porque no seguimos con las compras- dijo Mitsuki

-esta bien- dijo Ana mientras Mitsuki se la llevaba de la habitación dejando a su amo muy triste

-estas cambiando...-dijo el chico antes de volver a sacar la caja y observarla.

* * *

**Hola que les parece, creo que esta muy corto pero es que estoy un poco ocupada pero prometo que el próximo capitulo sera mas interesante y largo.**

**nos vemos nya :3**


	3. Kazoku - Familia

**Hola este es el tercer capitulo, seguiré los consejos que me dieron algunas personas. Muchas gracias por leer y disfruten**.

* * *

Era una bella mañana en Tomoeda, todos los estudiantes se encontraban en sus respectivas aulas y esperan al maestro, luego de unos minutos este llego y comenzaron las clases. Luego de unos minutos la campana anuncio el tiempo de receso y todos salieron a comer, como era de esperarse Sakura y sus amigos se fueron a sentar debajo del árbol y se encontraron con sus dos nuevas amigas, todos comieron y charlaron hasta que tocaron la campana para anunciar el final del receso.

Así transcurrieron las ultimas horas, al tocar la campana, nuestros amigos se quedaron en el aula esperando a Ana y a Sakura ya que a ambas les tocaba la limpieza,luego de unos minutos las chicas salieron y se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Sa- Ya terminamos-

T- que bueno-

E- que les parece si tomamos algo en el café-

S- estoy de acuerdo-

M- yo tengo una mejor idea-

A- a que te refrieres Mitsuki-

M- que tal si vienen a nuestra casa-

T- esta bien que vayamos-

M- claro pero tengo que hacer una llama antes de irnos- dijo mientras marcaba un numero en su móvil y se alejaba caminando

Sa- a que se refería-

A- antes de llevar amigos a casa tenemos que pedir permiso-

M- si que bien, nos dieron permiso para llevarlos- dijo mientras se acercaba saltando de alegría

E- que bueno-

M- vengan- dijo mientras caminaba y era seguida por sus amigos

Luego de caminar durante un rato llegaron a una gran casa, que tenia un bello jardín y desde afuera se podían ver a dos chicas regando las plantas.

T- quienes son ellas-

M- son algunas de nuestras hermanas-

E- entonces tu y Ana son hermanas-

Sa- pero si tienen apellidos diferentes, como pueden ser hermanas-

M- bueno es que decidimos que era mejor que nadie supiera que eramos hermanas así que no se lo digan a nadie, si-

T- esta bien-

M- bueno entonces que tal si les presento a mis hermanas-

Sa- eso seria genial-

M- bueno ella es nuestra hermana Nikushimi- dijo mientras jalaba a una chica de 18 años, con el pelo marrón hasta los hombros, en sus ojos azules se podía notar odio pero ella mostraba una sonrisa , era muy alta y esbelta.

A- y ella es nuestra hermana Migatte-sa- dijo mientras tomaba de la mano ver a una chica de 15 años con el pelo rubio atado en una cola, sus ojos verdes mostraban egoísmo pero al igual que su hermana mostraba una sonrisa, era alta y esbelta.

Mi- mucho gusto-

N- hola-

T- es un placer conocerlas a ambas-

Mi- el gusto es de nosotras-

N- por que no pasan-

E- muchas gracias-

N- no, gracias a ti-

M- bueno pasen-

A- Mitsuki espera, tengo que revisar antes de entrar- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta

S- a que se refriere-

M- ya veras-

?- ONE-SANN- dijo una pequeña mientras se abalanzaba sobre Ana

A- que sucede-

?- one- san que bueno que regresaste- dijo una chiquilla mientras se abalanzaba sobre Ana

M- ella es nuestra hermanita Kodoku- dijo levantando a una pequeña de 7 años, cabello negro atado en dos pequeña coletas, en sus ojos color ámbar se podía notar soledad a pesar de que tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, era de baja estatura debido a su edad.

A- y ella es nuestra hermanita Kanashimi- dijo mientras cargaba en sus brazos a una niña de 5 años con el pelo negro- azulado atado en una cola, en sus ojos rojos se notaba tristeza aunque mostraba una sonrisa, era pequeña.

K- hola-

Ka- hola amigos de one- san-

T- hola pequeña-

K- vamos a comer dulces- decía la niña mientras corría dentro de la casa

ka- espérame Kodoku- decía la otra niña mientras corría detrás de su hermana

M- bueno entremos-

Sa- tus hermanas son muy tiernas Mitsuki-

M-si son muy alegres-

maid- disculpe señorita Ana-

A- que sucede-

maid- el señor quiere que se encargue del entrenamiento de sus hermana-

A- claro, por favor que todas me esperen en el jardín trasero-

maid- como usted diga

E- a que se refería-

M- lo siento, pero tendrán que esperan aquí mientras tanto-

T- esta bien-

maid- señorita Mitsuki si quiere podemos hacer que muevan la mesa a la terraza para que sus amigos puedan observar mejor-

M- claro muchas gracias, voy a cambiarme-

K- one- san ya estamos aquí-

A- esta bien-

maid- por favor sigan me a la terraza-

E- claro

Mientras las chicas se cambiaban, sus amigos tomaban te en la terraza esperando a que llegaran luego de unos minutos el entrenamiento comenzó. El entrenamiento consistía en completar las pruebas que le ponía Ana, luego el entrenamiento finalizo y las chicas se fueron a cambiar. Ana y Mitsuki al finalizar se dirigieron hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos.

E- por que hacen ese entrenamiento-

M- papa dice que es mejor prevenir que lamentar-

Sa- a que te refrieres-

M- aun no han leído el libro-

E- yo lo he leído-

M- entonces informales a tus amigos-

E- que porque-

M- porque en unos días mas sera la batalla final-

A- Mitsuki puedes dejar de asustar a Eriol-

T- bueno ya es muy tarde, sera mejor que nos fuéramos a nuestras casa-

A- los acompaño a la puerta- dijo mientras caminaba y era seguida por sus amigos

* * *

E- vamos a mi casa-

T- pero no es muy tarde-

Sa- Tomoyo tiene razón-

E- es que quiero prestarles el libro-

S- yo iré que hay de ustedes chicas-

Sa- esta bien-

T- claro-

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a la casa de Eriol, y este les pidió que esperaran en la sala mientras el buscaba el libro, luego te buscar por los estantes de su biblioteca Eriol encontró el libro y se lo dio a Sakura y le dijo.

E- Sakura, necesito que lo leas lo mas rápido posible y que luego se lo prestes a Syaoran-

Sa- esta bien-

E- muy entonces los acompaño a la puerta- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y era seguido por sus amigos.

* * *

**Que les pareció el cap espero que les guste, creo que seguí bien los consejos que me dieron si no lo hice por favor dígamelo **


	4. Watashi no ai - Mi Amor

**Hola nuevo capitulo ahora estoy decidida a continuar esa historia...**

* * *

En un parque debajo de un árbol se encontraba nuestra amiga Mitsuki observando el amanecer, sus ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse de no ser por que alguien capto su atención.

-Mitsuki- la nombrada se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos del chico

-que sucede Eriol?- dijo mientras se ponía de pie

-quiero saber que es lo que sucede- dijo mientras se acercaba cada vez mas al rostro de la chica y esta se sonrojaba un poco por la cercanía

-quieres saber mas de lo que ya sabes?- le pregunto la chica

-si, me lo dirás- alejando su rostro un poco

-claro pero crees que sea bueno hablar aquí- dijo la chica mientras miraba como muchas parejas comenzaban a llegar

-tienes razón, que te parece si hablamos en mi casa- dijo el chico mientras caminaba junto a la chica y esta solo asintió, unos minutos después se encontraban en la entrada de la casa de Eriol

-tu casa es muy linda- dijo mientras observaba todo a su alrededor- en especial tu jardín- volvió a decir mientras observaba las flores del jardín

-muchas gracias, quieres pasar- dijo mientras le ofrecía una mano la cual Mitsuki acepto y se dirigió con el a la sala

-hola Eriol que bueno que regresaste!- dijo Nakuru mientras se acercaba a abrazar a Eriol pero algo le llamo la atención- quien es ella?- mientras lo miraba con unos ojos acusadores

-es una amiga- dijo Eriol un poco nervioso por la mirada acusadora de Nakuru

-un placer conocerte soy Mitsuki- dijo mientras le sonreía

-un placer conocerte Mitsuki soy Nakuru- dijo mientras la abrasaba fuertemente

-Nakuru puedes dejarnos hablar- dijo Eriol un poco preocupado por su amiga

-si claro, si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme- dijo saliendo de la habitación con una gran sonrisa

-bueno tome asiento- dijo mostrando le una silla a su amiga

-gracias- dijo tomando asiento

-no hay de que- dijo Eriol mientras se sentaba a su lado

-mis hermanas fueron creadas por nuestro maestro hace muchos años atrás, cada una posee un sentimiento diferente Nikushimi es la mayor es una persona llena de odio pero normalmente cuando estamos en la casa siempre nos sonríe, Migatte-sa es la segunda es muy egoísta pero siempre nos muestra a mi y a mis hermanas una gran sonrisa, Kodoku es la tercera es una niña muy sola por eso representa la soledad aunque siempre que ve a Ana se alegra mucho, Kanashimi es la cuarta es la tristeza siempre se alegra al ver a Ana al igual que Kodoku fue creada primero que Ana y yo- explico Mitsuki

-Ana y tu fueron creadas después de Kodoku y Kanashimi es muy raro- dijo Eriol

-no mucho, yo soy la quinta fui creada porque nuestro maestro solo tenia sentimientos deprimentes, represento a la alegría, Ana es la ultima fue creada porque el maestro necesita que alguien lo amara por eso ella representa al amor- explico nuevamente Mitsuki

-Ana representa al amor?, pero si ella no muestra sentimientos- dijo Eriol muy sorprendido

-anteriormente Ana tenia 27 años pero algo ocurrió e hizo que ella tuviera la edad de 12 años- dijo Mitsuki

-que sucedió- dijo Eriol

- bueno lo que paso fue-

_Flashback_

_En un jardín se encontraba una Ana de 27 años rodeada por chicos que le decían cosas como ¨tienes novio¨ y ella simplemente respondía con un si, ella quería salir de ese gran alboroto pero nadie se lo permitía hasta que sintió como alguien la jalaba hasta detrás de unos arboles._

_-muchas gracias maestro- dijo Ana mientras abrazaba a un chico_

_-no me des las gracias solo buscaba lo que es mio- dijo mientras terminaba el abrazo que Ana le estaba dando_

_-que le sucede señor- dijo Ana asustada por la mirada de su maestro_

_-no temas AI pronto seras solamente mía- dijo mientras la apuñalaba con una daga- ya no seras AI seras Ana no tendrás ningún sentimiento- dicho esto al cuerpo de Ana lo invadió una luz blanca que hizo que ella se convirtiera en una pequeña niña de 7 años._

_-señor se encuentra bien, lo vi correr con AI y me pregunte que pasaba- decía una chiquilla de 7 años _

_-no te preocupes Ana se encuentra bien- dijo mientras tomaba en sus brazos a Ana _

_-señor quien es ella- dijo la pequeña __acercándose_

_-ella es Ana, tu hermana- dijo poniendo a Ana de pie al lado de la chiquilla- apropósito Yorokobi de ahora en adelante tu nombre sera Mitsuki, entendido-_

_-si señor, vamos Ana- dijo mientras se llevaba a Ana a cambiarse de ropa debido a que aquel vestido que tenia le quedaba muy grande._

_así__ continuo la fiesta todas las hermanas de Ana se llevaban muy bien..._

_Fin Flashback_

-así que eso fue lo que sucedió, tu maestro se puso celoso- dijo Eriol

_-_tenemos que devolverle el collar a Ana, por que si no lo hacemos ella podria desaparecer- dijo Mitsuki tomando un poco que te que había traído Nakuru antes (perdón si no lo mencione)

-podría desaparecer- dijo Eriol casi ahogándose con el te que tomaba

-si ella fue creada para amar pero no se lo permiten, por eso creo que su cuerpo no aguantara mucho- dijo mientras algunas lagrimas caían

-te ayudare a salvarla- dijo mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de su amiga

-muchas gracias, pero también necesitaremos ayuda de tus amigos- dijo Mitsuki un poco mas animada

-claro les pediré ayuda después de todo ambos terminaron de leer el libro- dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento

-muchas gracias- dijo Mitsuki poniéndose de pie

-no hay de que, ven te acompaño a la puerta- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y era seguido por Mitsuki

* * *

Mientras Syaoran caminaba con un libro en sus manos una extraña presencia capto su atención así que utilizo su tablero para buscar a la persona que poseía esa energía tan extraña, al llegar al lugar se encontró con algo increíble Mitsuki peleaba contra sus hermanas, pero no era una simple pelea de entrenamiento sus hermanas mayores Nikushimi y Migatte-sa lastimaban sin piedad a Mitsuki pero algo era diferente en ellas, Syaoran no sabia que era hasta que vio como aquella persona que había estado con aquella chica que los ataco le ordenaba a Nikushimi y a Migatte-sa que se fueran con el ellas obedecieron y se fueron dejando sola a Mitsuki con una gran herida en su brazo, Syaoran se acerco y la ayudo

-Mitsuki estas bien- dijo mientras se acercaba rápidamente a levantar a su amiga

-muchas gracias- dijo levantándose

-que te parece si vamos a casa de Eriol, voy a devolverle este libro y es la casa mas cerca que hay- dijo mientras caminaba junto a Mitsuki

-gracias- dijo caminando, pero algo la detuvo- Ana!- dijo sorprendida Mitsuki mientras trataba de alejarse de ella

-Mitsuki- dijo Ana dejando caer las bolsas que tenia y corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Mitsuki

-Ana ten cuidado Mitsuki esta lastimada del brazo- dijo Syaoran interponiéndose en medio de ambas

-no, ella no esta lastimada solamente del brazo- dijo Ana mientras ayudaba a levantar a Mitsuki, los tres caminaron hasta llegar a la casa de Eriol y este los dejo pasar

-como te hiciste eso en el brazo Mitsuki- dijo mientras que curaba su brazo

-sus hermanas lo hicieron- dijo Syaoran acercándose a Eriol

-Mitsuki como ellas te vencieron- dijo Ana mientras que alejaba a los chicos de Mitsuki

-no me dio tiempo el transformarme- dijo mientras Ana pasaba una mano por su herida y por su corazón

-no gastaron mucho de tu energía, te recuperaras muy pronto- dijo mientras abrasaba a Mitsuki

-Ana recuperaste tu collar- dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo

-lo recupere, por eso mis memorias regresaron y recupere un poco mi corazón- dijo mientras les mostraba el collar su amiga

-este es el collar- dijo Eriol acercándose

-ese es el collar que tiene tus sentimientos- pregunto Syaoran

-si, ahora quiero venganza- dijo Ana mientras que un aura maligna la rodeaba

-Ana, no te preocupes la obtendrás- dijo Mitsuki mientras la abraza

-gracias Yorokobi- dijo Ana mientras correspondió el abrazo

-Yorokobi?- pregunto Syaoran

-si anteriormente mi nombre era Yorokobi y el de Ana era AI- dijo mientras se sentaban

-Eriol, Sakura esta aquí- dijo Nakuru entrando con Sakura

-hola, veo que todos están aquí- dijo mientras entraba con una sonrisa

-hola Sakura- dijeron todos al unisono

-bueno yo los dejo para que conversen- dijo Nakuru mientras cerraba la puerta

-veo que ya leyeron el libro- dijo Mitsuki

-entonces porque no comenzamos el ritual- dijo Eriol mientras se sentaba y los demás hacían lo mismo

-estas seguro- dijo Mitsuki con una gran sonrisa

-no creo que sea necesario después de todo ya recupere la mayor parte de mis sentimientos- dijo Ana completamente sonrojada

-que sucede por que Ana esta tan roja- dijo Sakura observando como su amiga estaba a punto de desmayarse

-es que es necesario que alguien la bese y tendrá que se uno de ustedes dos- dijo Mitsuki mientras saltaba al parecer ya se había curado

-Que!- dijeron todos al unisono

-si es que alguien tiene que colocarse el collar de Ana y besarla para que el amor viaje a través del beso- dijo Mitsuki con estrellas en los ojos- vamos decidan quien le dará el beso- decía Mitsuki aun saltando

-pueden darnos tiempo, digamos un año o dos- dijo Eriol

-Ana!- exclamo Sakura al ver como su amiga estaba a punto de desaparecer

-no lo creo- dijo Mitsuki dándole un beso en la mejilla a su amiga para que esta volviera a la normalidad por unas cuantas horas mas- si no nos apuramos Ana desaparecerá completamente- dijo Mitsuki mientras observaba como Ana volvía a la normalidad

-decidan pronto chicos- dijo Sakura desesperada

-esta bien iremos afuera- dijo Syaoran mientras jalaba a Eriol fuera de la habitación

En el pasillo

-Eriol, quieres ser tu cierto- dijo Syaoran mirándolo a los ojos

-p-por que piensas eso- dijo Eriol muy sonrojado

- se te nota Eriol, desde cuando te gusta- dijo Syaoran

-no lo se solo se que me gusta- dijo Eriol aun mas rojo

-esta bien, entonces seras tu el que la bese, de acuerdo- dijo Syaoran

-de acuerdo- dijo Eriol

En la habitación

-bueno Ana ya que ninguno de los chicos quiere hacerlo tendré que hacerlo yo- dijo Mitsuki acercándose a los labios de Ana mientras que esta se sonrojaba

-alto hay Mitsuki- dijo Eriol entrando a la habitación

-haci que por fin te declararas- dijo Mitsuki alejándose de los labios de Ana

-tu también lo sabias- dijo Eriol rojo como tomate

-jejeje si- dijo Mitsuki alejándose

-bueno comencemos- dijo Syaoran

-Sakura, Syaoran coloquen ce en sus lugares- dijo Mitsuki mientras que los demás se colocaban en sus posiciones- comencemos- dijo mientras que su ropa cambiaba llevaba puesto un vestido amarillo que le llegaba por las rodilla unas zapatillas mientras que en su cabello apareció una pequeña rosa amarilla

-llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, demuestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo, libérate!- dijo Sakura mientras que su llave se convertía en un báculo con una estrella en la punta

-Syaoran, utiliza el trueno- dijo Mitsuki

-Dios del trueno ve- dijo Syaoran

-tu también Sakura- y cuando Sakura utilizo la carta Ana y Eriol fueron transportados hasta un lugar oscuro en donde lo único que se podía ver era el rostro de ambos

En aquel lugar

-Ana, te encuentras bien- dijo Eriol mientras se acercaba

- si pero sera mejor continuar el ritual- dijo mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a los labios de Eriol

-Ana espe...-no continuo pues los labios de Ana se habían posado sobre los suyos y ella rápidamente le coloco su collar y el correspondió el beso se separaron por falta de aire

-te amo Eriol- dijo Ana sonrojada

-yo también- dijo para volver a besarla

En la sala

-aun no se dieron cuenta de que regresaron- dijo Mitsuki separan dolos

-Mitsuki arruinas el momento- dijo Ana divertida por la reacción de su hermana

-jajaja- rieron todos los demás mientras que Mitsuki hacia puchero

Ana y Mitsuki se dirigieron a su casa acompañados de sus amigos quienes temían por su seguridad al llegar a la casa las hermanas de Ana y Mitsuki hablaban sin parar diciendo cosas como "el maestro se ha ido" hasta que Ana las hizo callar:

-chicas cálmense y explíquenme despacio- dijo Ana mientras sus hermanas se calmaban

-lo que ocurre es que el maestro se ha marchado con Sakura- dijo Kanashimi

-CON SAKURA- dijeron los 3 asombrados

-creo que eso no se los hemos explicado, verdad- dijo Mitsuki mientras observaba a sus amigos

- Sakura Kurai es una copia adulta de Sakura Kinomoto- dijo Ana mientras sus amigos se calmaban

-una copia mía- dijo Sakura sin entender

-si pero no te preocupes solo se parecen en rostro- dijo Mitsuki

-bueno ahora si chicas explíquenme eso de que el maestro se marcho con Sakura- dijo Ana dirigiéndose a sus hermanas

-bueno es que según lo que yo escuche ellos se aman y nos abandonaron- dijo Migatte-sa mientras que se sentaba en el suelo

-entonces mi amor cito me ha dejado- dijo Ana mientras se ponía a llorar comicamente hasta que comenzó a reír como una maníaca- y no ha roto el compromiso ya vera ese hijo de- Mitsuki le cubrió la boca para que no dijera nada mas

-Ana sera mejor que te calmes- dijo Mitsuki mientras observaba como su hermana maldecía

-que me calme!, quieres que que me calme mientras que ese idiota se fue y aun estoy comprometida con el- dijo mientras trataba de matar a Mitsuki

-One-san cálmate vas a matar a Mitsuki- dijo Kodoku asustada por la mirada de su hermana

-ademas hace mucho tiempo que ese compromiso se acabo- dijo Nikushimi mientras que Ana se calmaba

-tienes razón, después de todo tenemos diferentes edades- decía Ana mientras que celebraba

-a ver si entendí- dijo una Sakura confundida- estabas comprometida, con quien?- dijo mientras que Eriol ponía cara de fastidio y Ana noto eso

-yo fui creada para amar a mi maestro por eso estábamos comprometidos pero el muy celoso me quito el corazón- dijo Ana mientras que Mitsuki lloraba porque casi había muerto

-entonces ya no están comprometidos- dijo Syaoran observando como Ana se arrodillaba y perdía perdón a Mitsuki

-si ya soy una mujer libre- dijo Ana mientras que celebraba junto con sus hermanas

-esta noche habrá fiesta- decían Kodoku y Kanashimi

-se equivocan, esta noche habrán muchas tareas que hacer- dijeron Migatte-sa y Nikushimi mientras que sus hermanas lloraban

-nos vemos luego- dijo Migatte-sa mientras que se llevaba a Kanashimi

-Ana y Mitsuki apresuren ce- dijo Nikushimi mientras se alejaba con Kodoku

-nos vemos mañana- dijo Mitsuki despidiéndose de cada uno de sus amigos

-nos vemos- dijo Ana mientras que abrazaba a Sakura luego a Syaoran y al llegar a donde Eriol le dio un beso que fue correspondido por el

-buenas noches- dijo Eriol totalmente sonrojado al igual que Ana

-buenas noches- dijeron Ana y Mitsuki mientras entraban a su casa

Sakura, Syaoran y Eriol se dirigieron a sus casas y se dispusieron a dormir mientras que en la casa de Ana y Mitsuki sus hermanas le explicaban porque habían atacado a Mitsuki luego de que ellas recibieran su castigo por jugar a "golpeen a sus hermanas" (como solía llamarlo Migatte-sa que era la que mas disfrutaba ese juego) se fueron a dormir.

Todos los días eran tranquilos Ana inscribió a sus hermanas en la escuela, Mitsuki y Tomoyo se convirtieron en muy buenas amigas ya que a ambas les encantaba grabar, Syaoran y Sakura eran los mismos de siempre, y Ana y Eriol se convirtieron en novios.

Fin.

* * *

**Bueno que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado..**

**pregunta: pueden decirme de que color es su cabello?**

**-el mio es negro pero esta un poco rubio en las puntas debido al sol-**

**nos vemos...**


End file.
